una nueva oportunidad, un maravilloso milagro
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: El malo y la buena era igual a un amor imposible, los dos éramos consientes de ello pero también éramos muy jóvenes y decidimos no creer en ello, así que seguimos viéndonos a escondidas... Tú seguiste destruyéndome y matándome al negarte a hacer lo que yo quería, lo que yo necesitaba que hicieras... ONESHOT creado para el reto " cuando tu naciste" Foro: /forum/Mundo-Ranma/143706/
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "cuando tu naciste" del foro mundo Ranma.**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 1**

Tanto tu como yo sabíamos que nuestra relación estaba destinada al fracaso…

El malo y la buena era igual a un amor imposible, los dos eramos consientes de ello pero también eramos muy jóvenes y decidimos no creer en ello, asi que seguimos viéndonos a escondidas.

Seamos realistas, tu no querías cambiar ni ser como yo, tu disfrutas destruyendo cosas ajenas e incluso vidas, amabas ser un niño rebelde, temido y respetado (según tu) pero yo seguía creyendo tontamente en ti y ahora… ahora me veo sin nada, ni familia, ni amigos, ni amor. Tu seguiste destruyéndome y matándome al negarte a hacer lo que yo quería, lo que yo necesitaba que hicieras.

Mi familia al enterarse de lo nuestro me hecho a la calle, tu lo sentiste mucho pero no podías llevarme a tu casa, no con tus hermanos y tus padres viviendo ahí.

No tenia a nadie a mi lado para poder llorar y te necesitaba tanto que un día sin verte era peor que morir, tu no pensabas igual aunque yo quería creer que si.

No tarde en quedarme embarazada.

Por ti tampoco pude estudiar ni encontrar un empleo, una mujer embarazada y novia de un criminal no es la mejor carta de presentación.

Tu no te preocupabas, venias al diminuto y asqueroso cuarto lleno de cucarachas en el que me veía obligada a vivir, me dejabas el dinero suficiente para mal comer, pagar la renta, los gastos de la luz y el gas, me decías que me amabas y terminábamos en la cama… siempre era lo mismo.

A mi no me importaba el sufrimiento que padecía por que te amaba como una tonta, no me culpes… eras mi primer amor y tenia apenas quince años.

cada vez me traías menos dinero y dejaste de tocarme, ya no me llevabas a la cama y me ignorabas monumentalmente. Quizá por que ahora mi vientre estaba muy grande y ya no te parecía atractiva.

Un día te pregunte como llamaríamos a nuestro bebe y tu solo respondiste un: "como quieras" y te fuiste, echaba de menos tus besos apasionados y tu sonrisa torcida, esa que me había enamorado tiempo atrás del misterioso y prohibido delincuente.

El día que nació nuestro bebe ya era muy tarde y tu aun no llegabas del "trabajito sucio" en el que andabas, ya eran cuatro horas tarde y nada… no sabia que hacer, en esa condición apenas podía moverme o caminar y el dinero no me alcanzaba para un taxi así que como pude llame a una ambulancia.

Fue un parto muy difícil, salí viva de milagro ya que tenia preclancia, pero valió la pena cuando me dieron ese pedacito de carne. Incluso lo habían calificado como "un producto valioso" y yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo, era muy valioso.

Mi pequeñito era muy guapo con esos brillantes y profundos ojos marrones, su piel era pálida y su poco cabello era tan negro como oxidiana, idéntico a su padre.

El día que creí te vería por ultima vez fue cuando salí del hospital, tu ni siquiera te habías dignado a ir al hospital y verme, volví en un taxi gracias a una amable enfermera me lo pago, probablemente por lastima.

Al entrar en la vivienda percibí el profundo olor a alcohol, todo estaba extremadamente desordenado y sucio, entre a la única habitación que había y te vi con dos mujeres, los tres completamente desnudos… la cuna de mi bebe estaba llena de condones usados…

Llore, llore con todo el dolor que sentía en mi interior, llore tan fuerte que te desperté.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron viéndome, incluso una me midió con cierto fastidio en sus ojos… tu te levantaste rápido y me dijiste que podías explicármelo mientras te ponías la ropa interior y ellas trataban de volver a dormir.

Yo solo salí corriendo a toda velocidad con mi bebe en brazos.

Tuve que vivir tres horribles meses en la calle, mi pobre pequeñín no resistió… no resistió y murió, era lo único que le daba sentido a mi miserable vida, era lo único que me hacia sonreír…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "cuando tu naciste" del foro mundo Ranma.**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 2**

Me fui lejos y conseguí un trabajo de cocinera, con el tiempo pude comprar mis propios muebles y vivir en un departamento menos miserable. No era muy grande pero no contaba con la necesidad de algo mayor.

Tenia dos habitaciones, una era el dormitorio infantil, me gustaba pensar que alguna noche oiría el llanto de un bebe. Claro que aquello nunca ocurrió.

Salí con algunos hombres pero verdaderamente no quería estar con ninguno, no quería volver a atarme a alguien… no quería ser lastimada.

Pasó el tiempo y encontré el amor con un hombre tres años mayor a mí, era cocinero como yo, un soñador implacable que deseaba tener su propio carrito de okonimiyakis para viajar a distintos pueblos y vender sus delicias.

El me trato como tu nunca lo hiciste y ni siquiera intento acostarse conmigo, al final lo propuse yo y se con certeza que esa noche fue la primera ves que de verdad hice el amor.

Me case con el y aun en día me hace muy feliz, además volví a quedar embarazada y le conté a mi esposo todo lo ocurrido contigo, incluida la muerte de mi primer bebe.

El como siempre me sorprendió mostrándose comprensivo y cariñoso.

Esta vez, tuve una preciosa niña de carismáticos ojos azul celeste y cabello castaño , no se parecía casi nada a mi esposo, era mas como yo.

El miraba a nuestra niña como si fuer lo mas importante en el mundo y yo lo entendía perfectamente pues para mi, eso era, lo mas importante en mi vida.

Ukyo, mi niña había nacido mas grande que el niño, ella no murió y mi esposo estaba a mi lado, no podía pedir mas. Era muy feliz.

Era una bebe muy sana que gustaba de comer y jugar con casuelitas y espátulas, supongo que influía un poco nuestro trabajo en sus gustos.

Pasaron casi dos años hasta que te vi por ultima vez, estabas en la puerta de mi casa y yo cargaba a ukyo en mis brazos, tu lloraste como nunca antes te había visto, admito que me sorprendiste.

Arrepentido dijiste que me querías y que volviera contigo pero después de poco mas de dos años no estaba dispuesta a ser la misma tonta de quince años, aparte de que… para ser completamente sincera, yo ya no sentía nada por ti.

Me rogaste pero no accedí, harta de tus imploras intente volver a entrar a mi hogar pero tu me detuviste.

Me dijiste que por lo menos te dejara frecuentar a nuestro bebe, la miraste de reojo y comentaste que era hermosa, idéntica a mi… yo te dije que ukyo no era tu hija pero al parecer no me creíste pues me miraste muy raro y continuaste suplicando.

Te dije que nuestro bebe había muerto a los tres meses después de nacer y palideciste.

Lloraste desgarradoramente y me pediste neciamente verlo, "lo siento" me limite a responder por que… ¿Qué mas podía decir? Estaba siendo más condescendiente de lo que merecías, para ser franca.

Me suplicaste que volviésemos y al negarme otra vez te mostre el anillo dorado que decoraba mi dedo anular, alianza del amor por mi esposo, "siempre te amare" declaraste y te fuiste.

A los tres días supe que te habías suicidado, no miento… sentí mucho tu muerte por que habías sido alguien importante en mi vida.

Han pasado cinco años desde aquello, logramos tener ese carrito de okonomiyais hace tres años pero por ahora el dinero escasea mucho, sin embargo los tres somos muy felices sobre la adversidad.

Aveces te recuerdo, pero muy poco…

Ukyo es la hija que toda madre desearía, es muy dulce y cocina muy bien a pesar de su edad, incluso mejor que yo o mi esposo, ambos estamos muy orgullosos de ella.

Hay días en los que me pregunto que talento tendría nuestro hijo si viviese.

Confió en que tu nunca encontraste ese talento por que aun que sintiese tu muerte, sabia que estarías ardiendo en el fondo del infierno mientras mi bebe estaría tumbado sobre la mas blanca nuve.

Agradezco profundamente el haber tenido esta nueva oportunidad… el dia que mi dulce ukyo nació fue un maravilloso milagro. solo espero que algún día tenga una vida mejor que la mía y encuentre el amor sincero sin tantos problemas…

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Bueno, no comente el capi anterior por que seguro que se perdía el hilo de la historia. A mí en lo personal me hubiese gustado dejarlo en uno solo pero las reglas son las reglas y decía: DOS.**

** Quizá no sea lo que esperaban (algo cómico o no se) pero esto fue lo que yo hice, espero que les guste (aunque sea un poquito) y ojala que no rompa con ninguna regla establecida. Estuve muy ocupada este último mes así que con este reto y mi fic "en el amor y la guerra" no pude hacer otra cosa u.u.**

**como ultimo comentario: no es universo alterno, según yo, espero no saliera tan mal. n.n**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde

¿reviews?

**¡Goodbye, adiós, sayonara… alvida! **

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


End file.
